


Maybe Maybe

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Creves, Domestic, Dubious Consent, Hades!Credence, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Persephone!Graves, Tumblr RP Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: As the god of the Underworld, Credence begs for his husband to love him. Surely, spring would come.





	Maybe Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

 

“—What did you  _do to me—_ _ **what did you do**_!” Percival’s almost-unhinged voice skyrocketed on a broken note as he gripped the god of underworld’s robes, black spider silk clenched in his hands as he shook with fury and hysteria, his eyes now almost wildly black with fully blown pupils. After a bath in the pool of his Underworld dwelling, Percival’d found himself burning, furiously hungry in an unnatural way that frightened the springtime deity. This could only be Credence’s doing.

 _Mere trills of youth_ , Credence told himself firmly as he steeled his resolve, his younger husband making another waning sound of despair at the back of his throat, and let go of the god of Underworld, falling back on his ankles. Percival panted, his skin was on fire.  _Credence’s doing_.

 

It was something. It was —- what Credence needed. Something. Anything, to happen between him and his husband. It’d been so many moons since Credence had last tasted the offerings of his dodgy husband. And surely, Percival felt the same longing that Credence felt. Surely, Percival understood.

That lethal longing clawed further into Credence’s veins as that rosy flush he forced on his husband continued to spread from Percival’s cheeks, surfacing also down his dewy chest, blooming further down the lines of Percival’s inner thighs where they traveled into folds of dark velvet robes. The Moon Lily drops having spread like wildfire through Percival’s skin into his blood. Percival’s flesh clearly wanted Credence back, Credence thought, how could his husband not understand?

He placed a cool palm on the springtime god’s heated cheek, and Percival couldn’t help a relieved little sigh into the cool touch. “There’s no need to be afraid, husband.” Credence coaxed softly, patiently, his hand on on Percival’s flushed cheek slid down the pinking line of that swallowing throat. Credence’s own throat echoed the dry clicking as he swallowed at the sight. “I only give you what you need, Percival.” he said, like the despairing liar that he was. He was lonely. His husband would understand.

 

Credence knelt down — before his husband he was always, in all the ways, on his knees, a beggar of his love. He curled his other hand around one fold of Percival’s velvet robe, and began pushing the fabric off of Percival’s shoulder. To his shock, his husband struggled, began shoving Credence back like an enraged and intoxicated prey animal. Credence in their struggles next heard a sharp sound of fabric ripping, a sound that seemed to echo the bath house. He crossed a line.

Percival’s wordless fury was palpable. Credence panicked silently, and opened his mouth to explain himself, and for a moment Credence found no words, stuttered like he was the young, scared, drugged one instead of his husband, “—I—-I missed you P-Percival I—”

“You  _trapped me, **again**!_ ” Percival cried, outraged and pained as he shoved Credence again, raising one hand. Credence shuffled back, not one bit dignified like the lord of the Underworld, and in their wrestling both tumbled down on the carpeted floor, Credence caught Percival’s wrist and rolled his husband beneath. Just like he wanted.

“Please—-please—-I love you,  _I love you_ —-” Credence whispered,  _begging_ , and maybe his surrender was what pulled Percival back, because Percival let out a little sob, and then was silenced by their lips locking. Surrendering to Credence’s surrender. Credence listened to that muted beat of pulse in Percival’s skin as he kissed. “I love you.” Credence begged.

And again.

And again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I half-assed it after struggling with it for like 3 days now >[


End file.
